fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 233
|Story Romaji Title = Song of the Fairies |Funimation Title= Song of the Fairies |Adapted =Chapter 354 |Air Date = May 16, 2015 |Episode = 233 |Arc = Sun Village arc |Opening Song = Yumeiro Graffiti |Ending Song = Never ever |Adapted 2 =Chapter 355 }} Song of the Fairies is the 233rd episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 58th episode of the 2014 series. As the giants and Team Natsu celebrate their victory, Minerva ends up meeting Kyôka, one of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros. After the giants welcome Flare back, the team goes back to Warrod, where they find out that the latter is one of the founding members of Fairy Tail. Summary With the village being brought back to normal, the Giants celebrate the Mages' victory, being thankful to them. As Wendy and Gray start to eat with them, Erza arrives, wanting to know what exactly happened to the village. After Lucy tells her it was attacked by an Ice Devil Slayer, the Giants inform them that facing the enemy with their weapons is all they can remember. Lucy then proceeds to say that the culprit has mistaken Atlas Flame for a Demon, with Erza coming to an obvious conclusion that he did it due to a misunderstanding. Gray then reveals to the group that Doriate told him they've opened the gates of Hell, with Erza immediately figuring out it's Tartaros he was talking about, meaning that the Devil Slayer must have been its member. Due to the mentioned facts, the team starts to think there might be another reason for freezing the village, one that they don't know yet. Afterwards, Lucy wonders about Flare, finding her to be hiding behind a tree. As she calls her name, the Giants suddenly get serious, wanting to see her. With Flare thinking she won't be accepted back, the natives see her grown up, even though she is still tiny to them. They then proceed by asking her about her experiences with the outside world and after Flare answers their question, they start smirking, telling her that the Sun Village will always be her home, no matter where she goes, subsequently welcoming her back, making her cry out of happiness. The Fairy Tail Mages are happy for her, especially Lucy, who starts to cry after seeing her smile so warmly after a long time. As the evening comes, the Mages and the Giants spend their night talking, eating and having fun in general. Meanwhile, Minerva comes back to the Succubus Eye headquarters, finding it to be in havoc. As she wanders around, she finds out that the hall is filled with many puppets of some sort. Soon after, someone comes in, turning out to be Kyôka of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros, who clears Minerva's suspicions by telling her that her power "enhances" people. Minerva then starts to think it could be a punishment for failing her mission, showing signs of fear. Kyôka, however, doesn't care about Silver's personal request of watching the Sun Village, after which she tells Minerva that she is looking for more recruits for Tartaros' impending assault. As Minerva refers to her as a fool for slaughtering the others instead of recruiting them, Kyôka calls them weaklings, using her "Enhancement" on Minerva afterwards. The next day, the Mages head back to Warrod to give him a report about their completed job, as well as to receive a reward for completing it. However, they end up being exhausted due to the long way back. As they rest, Lucy remembers when the giants and Flare saluted them when they departed. Briefly after, the team continues their trek, eventually starting to wonder about the reward for their job, thinking it might be big due to the client being one of the Ten Wizard Saints. When they arrive back to Warrod and tell him about their success, Warrod responds by expressing his pride in them. Gray then wonders what happened to the Hunters all of a sudden, with Lucy telling him about their defeat. Regardless, Warrod is surprised that Tartaros is involved and then rewards the team with a potato, greatly disappointing them. In the evening, the girls visit a hot spring, wanting to relax after their hard work. In the meantime, Warrod has made a dinner for the Mages, with the boys starting to eat immediately. As the girls come, Warrod offers them tea with healing properties, which turns out to be much bitter than they expected. Warrod then reveals himself to be one of the founding members of Fairy Tail, still having his guild mark. This greatly shocks the team, but, due to that fact, it explains Makarov's reaction to Warrod's job request. Warrod then proceeds by telling the group that he's happy he met them, going further by telling them that the bonds between the members are all that matters, after which he quotes Fairy Tail's founding words. Due to Warrod's obvious old age, Natsu wonders if he could know something about E.N.D., with the former not having knowledge about it. He does, however, tell them about the mysteriousness of such Dark Guild, as well as its demonic rituals, scaring the team to think that there's a Demon in Tartaros. Natsu, however, gets fired up, wanting to fight them to gain more knowledge, all the while not knowing he is hitting Erza, getting petrified of fear upon finding that out. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * |Ēra}} Curses used * Spells used * * Abilities used *Flight Armors used * Weapons used *Staff Manga & Anime Differences *The following occur only in the anime: **The scene where Gray and Wendy eat with the giants as well as few more scenes afterwards. **Erza referring to Tartaros as Gates of Hell. **Flare and the Giants' reactions to the former's return. **The scenes that show Lucy and Flare smiling during the evening celebration. **An aura of some sort that starts emitting when Kyôka uses her Curse. **The entire sequence where the Fairy Tail Mages go back to Warrod. **A couple of scenes that take place in the meadow. *In the anime, characters tend to be shown from a different perspective than they do in the manga. *In the anime, Lucy searches for Flare and then finds her, whereas in the manga she finds her immediately. Also, in the anime, Lucy approaches Flare as she wonders why she's hiding, something which doesn't happen in the manga. *The scene that appears while one of the giants is explaining Flare that the Sun Village will always be her home differs between the media, as each of them shows a different part of the village. *While mentioning Tartaros, the scene that appears differs between the anime and the manga: **In the anime, it shows a night, cloudy sky. **In the manga, it shows a mountain area. *While explaining her Curse, a part of Kyôka's face is shown in the manga, whereas in the anime she's not shown at all until her final revelation. *While Warrod is joking about the potato reward, he doesn't snicker in the anime like he does in the manga. *While angry for Warrod's reward, Natsu's and Gray's reaction is shown off-screen. *In the manga, the males are in the bath with the girls and Warrod says that the hot springs are mixed. Most of the conversations take place in the meadow after the girls take a bath in the anime, whereas the mixed bathing scene takes place in the manga. *Gray's reaction when expecting Warrod being one of the founders of Fairy Tail to be a joke but being the truth is different in the anime. Navigation Category:Episodes